


Truth or Consequence

by CliffordAffliction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Comforting Calum, Daytona Beach, Drinking, Florida, Fluff, Happy ending though, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbation, Smut, Spring Break, Truth or Dare, calum and ash are such good friends, comforting ashton, dont know where it came from, drunk, duh - Freeform, handjobs, how could i have left that out, i wrote this very quickly, michael is a bit of dick towards the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordAffliction/pseuds/CliffordAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare ends up causing certain feelings to surface that neither Luke or Michael were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Truth or Dare thing has been done a bunch of times but hopefully I put a different spin on it. Hope you like it! (The song mentioned in this story is called I Would Hate You If I could by Turnover. One of my favorites. It has nothing to do with the situation but it's just a song that personally always makes me feel better) Let me know what you think of it! :) (Tumblr: Clifford-affliction)

They had only been in Florida for a day but it already wasn’t going as Luke expected it would. It had taken months for him to convince his parents to let him go to Daytona Beach for spring break and Luke knew the other boys had to do just as much convincing. After all, they were only still in high school and driving halfway across the country on their own wasn’t exactly something that most 17 year olds got to do. When Luke was packing for the trip he remembered picturing what it would be like. He figured they would be spending the whole day at the beach (that part still happened but there were some down sides) and then going out to clubs at night and not getting home until the early hours. Before they had left Ashton had somehow managed to get them all fake ID’s so Luke figured they were set. That was how it always happened in the movies so Luke figured their experience wouldn’t be too much different. He was wrong to say the least.

“I told you to put on sunscreen. Why don’t you ever listen to me?” Ashton mumbled as he walked past Michael and into the kitchen area of their hotel room.

Luke parents had gotten them one of the nicest hotel rooms all of them had ever seen so not only did it have a large kitchen area but it also had an upstairs with 2 bedrooms (Calum and Ash in one and Michael and Luke in the other), a Jacuzzi in the living room and a balcony that overlooked the beach. Luke had never felt so spoiled in his life and he was sure the other boys felt the same but somehow the actual fun that they were having was now lacking and died down a bit.

When they had first arrived they just spent the first few hours freaking out over the room; jumping on beds, raiding the fridge and going to look off the balcony every few minutes. After that they headed to the beach where they stayed for several hours but Calum was the only one who talked to any girls. Michael was busy trying to bury Ashton in the sand and Luke just seemed to be still fascinated by the view of it all.

“Fuck off” Michael’s harsh voice made Luke jump a little from where he was laying on the opposite couch of Michael’s as he flipped through the channels. “No go back” Luke turned his head to see Michael looking at him and went back a channel where South Park was playing and sunk down in the couch more. It was close to 11pm and he was already feeling tired. He wasn’t supposed to feel tired this early. He was supposed to be out partying right now actually, not lounging around doing something that he could easily do back at home.

“Okay so I’m going out. Who’s coming with?” Ashton said loudly from the kitchen where he was already drinking a beer. Luke instantly sat up with a smile and Calum looked just as excited. Michael on the other hand was still watching TV and Luke hated how he all of a sudden didn’t want to go just because Michael didn’t want to. He could live without Michael for a night…at least he thought he could.

“Just let me go upstairs and get changed then we can leave” Calum was practically boucing on his heels as he made his way to the stairs.

“Wait Cal” Ashton began walking into the kitchen keeping his eyes on Michael “Are you coming Michael?” Michael simple shook his head and Luke already knew it was coming. He watched Calum’s face fall a bit then he was walking over to Michael too. Michael was still laying on his stomach with his shirt off as he pressed one side of his face into the cushion of the couch. “Well why not?” Michael finally looked up at Ashton but he was glaring at him.

“I look like a fucking sun dried tomato. I’m not going anywhere” Michael shot Calum a look when he giggled a bit but then Ashton was sitting on the other end of the couch and taking a deep breath.

“Honestly you're really not even that burned. It’s just your shoulders and you can easily cover them up”

“He’s right” Calum instantly said “You look fine Michael. Come on…it’ll be fun”

“I’m in pain” Michael groaned “Besides…I think I’ve dehydrated myself enough today. Drinking would only make it worse” Calum’s face fell again when he seen Ashton nodding and seeming like he was agreeing with Michael’s statement.

“Well then you can just drink water” Calum smiled, hoping he could convince him.

“Drink water….at the bar” Michael said in a dull tone looking at Calum like he was an idiot.

“It’s fine” Ashton said in a happy voice as he leaned back in the couch but Luke could still tell that he wanted to go out “We’ll just stay here tonight. We can go out tomorrow”

“Yeah but me and you can still go, Ash” Calum quickly shot out but Ashton was shaking his head.

“Nope. Can’t do it. We leave no man behind” Luke laughed a bit at Ashton’s serious tone but focused back on how Michael was cutely closing his eyes and rubbing his face against the cold leather couch. He remembered how it was when you were sunburn; it literally felt like your body was on fire 24/7 and he wished he could do something to make Michael feel better. Luke’s focus got taken away from Michael when Calum was letting out a huff as he sat at the end of his couch. He looked at Ashton and kind of began to wish that he would switch him spots. He just always felt the need to be close to Michael when he was in any type of pain. It was something that had come natural to him ever since they met.

“I’m gonna go take a cold shower” Michael mumbled to no one in particular as he stood up and that action alone looked like it was causing him pain. Michael seen Luke’s worried eyes on him and just gave him a slight smile before climbing the stairs.

Luke stared at the ceiling as he briefly listened to Calum and Ashton’s casual conversations but Luke was somewhere else entirely. 15 minutes went by and Luke felt himself climbing the stairs and luckily Ashton and Calum didn’t ask what he was doing because he didn’t really have an answer. He just wanted to be close to Michael right now. He couldn’t hear the shower running as he made his way down the carpeted hallway but he could hear Michael whistling to himself and walked past the bathroom to see Michael in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist as he wiped a hand across the fogged mirror and then began putting a hand through his hair. He froze a bit when he seen Luke leaning against the doorway then he went back to fixing his hair.

“Are you okay?” Luke had to ask but he kind of felt like he was overreacting with how worried he was.

“Yeah” Michael didn’t sound as tired now and he made sure to turn around and give his full attention to Luke. “I’m sure I’ll be better tomorrow”

“Have you put any aloe on it?”

“I did when we first got up to the room but there were some places I couldn’t reach” Michael laughed a bit. Luke honestly didn’t know how he could reach any of the spots on his upper back without some help.

“Hold on” Luke said quickly before fast walking to his room and digging through his suitcase. Sunscreen and Aloe were two things that his mother forced him to bring and he was thankful for it. He finally found the clear squeeze bottle and then went back into the bathroom to see Michael still facing the doorway as he crossed his arms and looked at the floor. “This’ll make you feel better” Luke was focusing on getting the bottle open as he could feel Michael looking at him then he was rubbing softly at Michael’s hip “Turn around” Michael seemed to be shaking something off then he quickly faced the mirror again. Luke squeezed a little on his hand then was careful to not put too much pressure down on Michael’s skin as he rubbed the gel on both of his shoulders and then his upper back. He heard Michael let out a content sigh and then he was putting his hands on the counter like he was going to fall over from being so relaxed. Luke added a bit more to his hand before rubbing some on the front of his shoulders and then he was dragging his fingers down Michael’s back before wiping his hand on a towel. Luke got froze and stared at the tile for a couple seconds wondering why he rubbing his fingers down Michael’s back like he did. It wasn’t like Michael was sunburn down there and even if he would have been it still wasn’t necessary for him to be so sensual about it. He prayed to God that Michael didn’t notice anything weird about it because Luke sure felt like a weirdo.

“T-thanks” Michael said in a shaky voice as he faced Luke again.

“Does it feel better?”

“It feels a lot better” Michael still seemed a bit nervous but he smiled before looking down at the floor. Luke wasn’t sure what was going on between them at that moment but it was making his stomach flutter.

“Michael! Luke!” both of the boys jumped at the sound of Calum’s booming voice from downstairs and then they were both giggling as they left the bathroom.

“What the hell were you guys doing up there?” Calum questioned as soon as they got off the stairs. Luke opened his mouth to say something but then felt embarrassed and shut it again. Michael just shrugged as he sat on the edge of the couch and Luke sat next to him since Ashton was now sitting next to Calum on the floor. Luke didn’t understand why they were on the floor when there was a perfectly nice couch next to them.

“Calum says that we’re playing Truth or Dare” Ashton let the words fall from his mouth like it was painful to say.

“What are we 12?” Michael said before rolling his eyes back to the TV.

“It’s not like we have anything else to do” Calum got more into the center of the room and Luke smiled a bit. They hadn’t played this in ages and it would for sure bring back some funny memories. Luke looked at Michael before joining the other boys on the floor and then Michael was groaning but doing the same.

“Okay me first since it was my idea” Calum put one finger on his chin like he was thinking hard as he glanced at all of them. “Ashton” Ashton instantly let out a breath and leaned his head back against the bottom of the couch.

“Dare”

“How brave” Luke giggled out and Ashton smiled at him. They all knew that Calum came up with some pretty fucked up dares back when they used to play this game like it was going out of style.

“I dare you to…..kiss Michael on the lips for 5 seconds” Calum looked like a kid that was up to no good as he rubbed his palms together and Ashton instantly let out a laugh.

“I really don’t want to kiss him” Michael glared at Calum.

“Well you don’t have a choice. Ashton kiss him” Ashton spent a few more seconds giving Calum the evil eye before he was crawling over to Michael on his hands and knees and sitting right in front of him.

“I’m gonna kiss the pain away” Ashton sang in a girly voice as he put both hands on Michael’s cheeks and all the boys erupted in laughter.

“What song was that?” Calum was wiping his eyes as he tried to calm down a bit.

“I just made it up” Ashton casually shrugged and then he was focusing on Michael again. Luke felt the smile fading from his lips as he watched Ashton lean in and he didn’t understand why he wasn’t laughing about this anymore. Calum was still giggling behind his hand but Luke could feel his jaw tensing up as Ashton pressed his lips against Michael’s and Ashton closed his eyes while Michael still had his opened and looked like he was in pain a bit. Ashton was obviously taking this more serious than Michael was but they both had their hands by their sides, making sure not to touch each other and Luke felt himself smiling again. It was just a game and he didn’t know why he was letting himself get so worked up about it. Five seconds must have passed because Ashton was leaning back as him and Michael both laughed and then Ashton was sitting back in his spot. They both seemed to be pretty unaffected by it, of course. Luke wasn’t sure why he thought either of them would take it seriously.

*

The game rolled on and it seemed like everyone was picking dares. Luke picked truth one time but after Calum asked him: “Is it true that you pissed your pants in 5th grade after watching The Grudge” he made sure to not pick truth again. He currently hated Jack for telling Calum that and he knew he would be pissed at him when he got back home too. At some point in the game Luke and Ashton had switched spots so Luke was now leaning against the couch as he looked across at Michael who was softly rubbing at his shoulders again. Luke noticed that he had been doing that a lot in the past half hour and he was worried that the aloe was already starting to wear off. He was about to ask Michael if he was okay but then Calum was saying his name.

“What?” Luke kind of snapped, even though he didn’t mean to. He could tell that Calum had said his name several times before.

“Truth or dare man”

“Dare” Luke said quickly. His last dare he had to go outside their door and knock on a few peoples doors before coming running back in. It was stupid and he hoped this next dare wouldn’t require him to leave the room.

“I dare you” Calum began and for some reason Luke felt nervous for the first time since this game had began. There was something about the look on Calum’s face that made Luke feel uneasy. This dare was probably going to be bigger than the things he had done before. “I dare you to kiss Michael…just to make it fair let’s do for five seconds again”

“Jesus Cal” Michael said causing Luke to look at him “Are you trying to get me to make out with everyone here. Are you going to dare yourself to kiss me after this?” Michael didn’t seem straight up angry but he did seem a bit annoyed and Luke felt himself deflating a bit. He was totally willing to kiss Michael and he was actually a bit scared at how much he really did want to. Plus Michael didn’t put up this big of a fight when Ashton got dared to kiss him. Luke realized he had a really sad look on his face as he looked down at the floor and then he felt Michael’s eyes on him. The soft look on Michael’s face made Luke’s stomach feel fluttery again.

“Just kiss him” Calum almost shouted and then Michael was bringing up one two fingers and motioning for Luke to come near him.

“Alright” Michael chuckled a bit and Luke’s face lit right up “Get over here Hemmings” Luke smiled wide and then he was crawling over to Michael like Ashton had earlier.

The only time Luke was ever this close to Michael was if they were facing each other on a small bed and even that didn’t happen very often. He could feel Michael’s breath on his face as they looked into each other’s eyes and he wondered if Ashton felt this nervous when he kissed Michael. He didn’t seem nervous. He remembered Ashton just diving right in and kissing him so Luke did the same. He didn’t go too fast but he leaned forward and lightly put his lips against Michael’s as he felt Michael open his lips a little.

Luke hoped Michael couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating and he finally closed his eyes before opening his mouth wider and then bringing their lips together again. He felt Michael shiver a little as he hesitantly brought his hand to rest on the side of Luke’s thigh as he rubbed his thumb across the fabric of his jeans. Luke deepened the kiss and felt Michael let out a shaking breath before he pulled himself completely away from Luke. Luke jumped at how fast Michael moved away from him and then he was opening his eyes to see a look on Michael’s face that he couldn’t quite decipher. It was a cross between fear and something else that made Luke get a fuzzy feeling and then he was leaning back and sitting on the floor again. He just then remembered that Calum and Ashton were also in the room so he looked over at them. He desperately wished he wouldn’t have. Luke felt his stomach drop as Calum had widened eyes as he looked between them and Ashton had his eyes squinted as he looked more confused that Luke had ever seen him.

“Ummm” Calum finally spoke and then Luke was rubbing a hand through his hair before he crawled back to his spot without looking at Michael again. He knew it would just make things worse. “Okay…well who wants to go next?” the excited tone of Calum’s voice was completely gone now and this whole situation seemed a lot more serious than when Ashton had kissed Michael.

Luke honestly wasn’t even sure how long he had been kissing Michael but he figured it was longer than what Ashton had, judging from all their reactions. Luke began to wonder that maybe it was how he kissed Michael that made everyone so shocked. He didn’t know what was happening at the moment but he just got really caught up in the moment and in the back of his mind he had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Michael. He guessed that the reason he put so much into the kiss was from just all that built up curiosity through he years; that had to be it.

He realized he hadn’t looked up at anyone since he got back to his spot so he glanced up to see Ashton seeming worried about him as he eyed him and Calum was now on his phone. So that kiss had caused the game to end? Luke felt himself panicking again. He must have really surprised them all and he just wished that someone would say something. He didn’t want to look at Michael but it was as if something was making him do it as his eyes flickered to the left. He felt like his stomach was just about jumping up into his chest as Michael was already looking at him and he wondered how long he had been looking at him. He still had that fearful look on his face but this time that look that was making Luke feel dizzy was completely gone. He missed it even if it made him nervous.

“So who wants pizza?” Luke thanked God for Ashton and gave him a weak smile as he stood up with his phone in his hand. “You hungry Luke?” Luke actually doesn’t think he has ever felt less hungry in his entire life. He had no want to do anything except for locking himself in his room but he nodded none the less. It was good that the focus was being taken off of what had just happened. Once they were all eating pizza around the TV he knew that everything would go back to normal. It had to.

*

Luke was once again wrong. Ashton had ended up going to the kitchen to find phone book and order in a pizza and Luke was holding his breath hoping that Calum wouldn’t follow him and leave him all alone with Michael. He didn’t know if he could handle that right now. He knew he couldn’t. Luckily Calum just only got up to sit on the couch and Michael instantly did the same. Luke got up to sit on the opposite couch by himself but he still kept his eyes on Michael.

He noticed that Michael would seem like he was paying attention to the TV but then he would look down at his lap or out the back window leading to the balcony. Luke was a bit relieved that Michael was finding it hard to focus on anything too. He just couldn’t stop thinking about how Michael’s lips felt against his and how his soft fingers felt on his thigh. He began comparing it to how Michael had kissed Ashton and the difference between them made his legs start to shake. Michael hadn’t closed his eyes the whole time he was kissing Ashton but when him and Luke were kissing Luke remembered seeing Michael’s eyes close when they first started kissing. He knew he had. Michael also put his hand on Luke’s thigh and he hadn’t touched Ashton at all.

He was also positive that Michael didn’t let out as many deep breaths when he kissed Ashton. Everything was so different and Luke had to take all of those things as a good sign. The only thing that was worrying him now was how Michael was acting as if he wasn’t even there. After Michael had kissed Ashton everything had gone back to normal and Michael wasn’t affected by it at all. Luke stared at the side of Michael’s face, just silently begging him to look back.

Finally Michael did and Luke tried to do a smile but it came off as just his lips briefly going up. He made himself try harder until he was doing a slightly bigger smile without showing his teeth. His heart sunk when Michael didn’t return it at all and instead just shook his head and looked back at the TV. Luke didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt himself sniffling like he couldn’t help it. Calum instantly looked at him, knowing Luke wasn’t sick so he had no reason to have a stuffed up nose.

“Are you okay?” Luke didn’t look at Calum but instead looked at Michael to see if he even looked at all worried. He didn’t and Luke felt more tears coming on. He just nodded a “yes” at Calum’s question even though he knew his action of laying down on the couch and burying his face in the pillow had just contradicted his answer. Usually when Luke was sad Michael was the first one to notice something was wrong and try to make him feel better. This time Michael seemed like he couldn’t possibly care any less about the fact that Luke was crying and Luke began to panic again as he watched Michael stand up and quickly walk towards the door. He grabbed a shirt and put it over his shoulders before he stopped at the door.

“Michael!” Ashton said sternly. They were all watching him but Ashton spoke up first. Michael stopped just as the doorknob was in his hand but didn’t look back at Ashton “Where are you going man?”

“Out” Michael simply said and it had felt like years since Michael had spoke. Luke kept watching him and didn’t know how much longer he would be able to.

“We’re getting pizza though” Ashton was a bit softer with his words this time. He was trying desperately to make Michael stay and Luke could feel it. All Michael did was shake his head and then he was opening the door and quickly shutting it before anyone else had a chance to talk. Luke didn’t think he could possibly feel more empty after Michael had shaken his head at his smile but now he felt himself falling apart even more with Michael no longer in the room.

Even though the sound of the TV was still filling the room it had felt like the room had gone dead silent after Michael had left. He felt himself sniffle again and buried his head in his pillow, hoping that Calum didn’t hear him this time. He realized Calum had heard him when he felt the other side of the couch sink in and felt a hand lay softly on his back. Calum started rubbing circles with the tips of his fingers and Luke did feel himself starting to relax. He was so glad for Calum but he still couldn’t help but wish it was Michael comforting him instead. Luke took his head out of the pillow and looked at Calum. He knew his eyes were beat red when he seen Calum’s face go a little pale.

“Luke….” Calum began and Luke held his breath. Ashton was then coming back into the room.

“Calum…” he said it sternly like he had with Michael “Just don’t” Calum nodded and he understood that Ashton was telling him not to bring up what had happened. Luke gave Ashton a thankful smile and got one back in return. Calum had continued to rub at his back and Luke started to feel a bit better..or so he though. He kept trying to push the thought of what happened out of his mind. He would focus on the TV and start laughing with Calum and Ashton but then reality would hit him and he would be reminded of how Michael was out there roaming the streets all by himself. He just needed Michael back with him and he knew he would be worrying about him until the very second he was coming back through the front door.

  
*

Luke looked at the green light of the alarm clock next to him. It read 2:20 am and Michael still hadn’t come back. At midnight Ashton made Luke go up to his room and get some rest and Luke agreed just to make Ashton happy even though he knew he wouldn’t let his eyes shut until he knew Michael was home. How could he possibly sleep knowing that Michael was still out there in a new city all by himself? Not to mention that Luke still kept picturing himself kissing Michael again.

Except sometimes he would let his imagination take over and start taking the kiss to the next level. He let his head push back into his pillow and felt himself thinking about how Michael’s hands would feel gripping his thigh as he licked into his mouth. He thought about Michael sucking marks into his neck and slowly moving down to kiss at his chest and belly. Luke felt himself shivering at those thoughts and realized that his dick was now slightly pressing harder up against his boxers.

He groaned a bit and just started rubbing his hand up and down his stomach picturing that Michael was doing it instead. He knew that getting himself off wasn’t going to solve all of his problems but it for sure wouldn’t do any harm and he couldn’t think of anything else to do to make himself feel better. His hand went down his stomach again but this time he trailed down further until he was reaching into his boxers and wrapping a hand around his dick. He let out a loud breath that he was sure anyone could hear if they were right outside his door but he didn’t even care.

Luke ran his thumb against the slit as he put his other hand through his hair and pulled on it a bit. If he imagined hard enough he could almost feel Michael’s fingers pulling on his hair and kissing down his jaw. He began to think of how soft and perfect Michael’s lips felt against his and how Michael kept breathing heavily into his mouth. He sped up the pace on his dick as he felt himself getting closer and let out a whimper when he felt a strong wave of pleasure run through his body. He reached another hand down to start softly putting pressure to his balls and he imagined Michael laying above him as he kissed all over his body. It gave Luke a chill and he tried so hard to remember exactly what Michael sounded like when he was kissing Luke and breathing heavy.

It finally came to him and that was all it took. Luke felt his body clenching up and then he was releasing himself as he just worked his hand over the head of his dick. He let out a few whimpers before letting his sticky hand fall to the mattress and then he was back to staring at the ceiling; right back to where he started and he felt his vision starting to blur. He wiped at his eyes and just sat up to sit on the edge of his bed as he put his face in his hands. He felt sticky and disgusting. He had just jerked off to the thought of his best friend and he felt terrible about it. He decided to get up and get in the shower hoping that the water would just wash every feeling away. He knew this way of thinking was absurd but it was all he had.

  
*

  
After he had spent well over a half hour in the shower he decided it was time to get out. He had almost fell asleep in there twice and he was worried that he would actually pass out in there if he didn’t get out. As soon as he was finishing drying off and putting his boxers off he heard what sounded like a door slamming shut. It didn’t sound like it was coming from the top floor though. Luke’s heart started to race and he quickly darted out into the hallways and down the staircase. He froze at the bottom of the stairs as he watched Michael walk through the kitchen before he leaned against the counter and began chugging a glass of water. His hair was a mess and his shirt was all wrinkled. Usually his clothes only looked like that when he hooked up with someone and Luke felt a lump forming in his throat. He slowly walked towards the boy in the kitchen and opened his mouth.

“Michael” was all Luke managed to get out. Michael was smiling but it disappeared the moment he looked up and seen who was talking to him. Michael raised an eyebrow and Luke couldn’t remember a time when Michael had ever been this snotty with him. “Where…where have you been?” Luke said it so quietly he wasn’t even sure Michael had heard him.

“Out drinking. Obviously” his voice seemed so cold and distant and Luke felt like he wasn’t even talking to his best friend. He hated it. He needed Michael back. He had to tell himself that it was just the alcohol that was making him like this. He took a few steps closer and it pained him to see that Michael had taken a few steps back so that he was leaning against the fridge.

“Well are you coming upstairs?” it came out sounding more like he was begging Michael to go upstairs with him but he regretted saying it instantly because of the dirty look on Michael’s face.

“No…” Michael took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the fridge “Not going upstairs”

“Well…why not?” Luke felt like a child with the soft way he was speaking “I mean it’s really late and-“

“Cause I don’t fucking want to, Luke” Luke felt like he was going to be sick. He had never in his whole time of knowing Michael heard him talk to anyone like that…let alone him. Michael’s piercing eyes finally looked away from him and then he was walking towards the window that was in the kitchen “I mean what are you my fucking mother?” Michael shot back at him as he stared at him a few more seconds before focusing out at the city lights again. Luke was opening his mouth as he just heard himself stuttering out words but he had no idea what he was saying. He realized he was just saying “Michael” over and over, almost whispering it so Michael couldn’t hear him but he was still just standing there and Michael obviously didn’t want him around.

“So you’re just going to sleep down here?” Luke knew he was pushing Michael’s buttons but he just couldn’t walk away.

“Why does it matter? Why do you care where I fucking sleep Luke? Jesus-“

“Michael” Luke jumped and turned around to see Ashton walking down the stairs. He was a bit confused why Ashton suddenly started walking faster when he turned towards him but then Ashton’s angry face turned into a severely worried one and he was wiping his thumbs across Luke’s cheeks. Luke closed his eyes at the touch. He didn’t even realize he had been crying until now but all he wanted to do was be held by someone and Ashton was the only person here who was offering it. Luke leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ashton’s torso and he felt Ashton rubbing a soothing hand through his hair. “It’s okay” Ashton whispered softly. He knew how badly Michael was hurting him. “Just go upstairs okay?” Luke felt himself nodding against his chest and then he was pulling away even though he didn’t want to. Ashton gave him one last look before he was focusing back on Michael and Luke could see his face turning red in anger. Luke swallowed hard and began walking away.

He got up to the 3rd stair and he glanced back at Michael. Michael was looking back at him and for a second it seemed like he had his best friend back but it was gone in an instant when Michael flexed his jaw and looked back out the window.

The whole room was silent and Luke kept walking up the stairs as he could see Ashton just staring Michael down. When he got upstairs and up to his bedroom he instantly heard Ashton’s angry voice yell “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Luke had only heard that voice once before and it was when a kid at school was bullying Luke. He had never heard him use it on Michael though and he couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Luke sunk back into his bed and crawled under the covers as he could still hear a muffled sound of Ashton yelling. He heard Michael say a “Fuck off” and a few other curse words. Ashton did one of his sinister laughs he did before he was about to completely lose it and then he was shouting “How can you not see what you’re doing to him Michael?” Luke couldn’t stand it any longer. He grabbed his IPod and headphones off his nightstand before turning the volume all the way up and picking a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eN0-UztnXU) that he knew always made him feel better. He let the lyrics drown out reality:

  
_I hear you've been telling all your friends that your're done with me like you always knew things wouldn't work out_

_And I've been hearing things from people that I don't want to talk to like it matters who you're sleeping with now_

_Can I erase from my mind anything that you said or anytime that we spent with each other?_

_I don't want to waste away another cell on a memory when you're just another meaningless lover...._

  
*

When Luke up the next day he looked up to see that it was almost 1 in the afternoon. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept in this late but he figured he needed it. It’s not like he really waned to be around anyone else anyways. If he had a choice he would just lay in bed until all of this Michael stuff blew over. Everything came back to him at once and he whimpered into the pillow.

“You gonna get up bud?” Luke knew it was Calum and he shook his head. “Everything is going to be okay, Luke”

“No it’s not” Luke’s voice was muffled by the pillow and he felt Calum sitting at the edge of his bed.

“Michael’s laying on the couch and I swear he seems a lot better than he was yesterday. Maybe you guys can talk you know?”

“Better how?” Luke said curiously as he finally gave Calum his full attention.

“Well he smiled at something I said earlier” and Luke went back to burying his face in the pillow.

“That doesn’t mean anything. He still hates me and the second I go down there he is going to go back to the way he was last night”

“Hey…” Calum started shaking Luke’s shoulder “Luke look at me” Luke listened and rolled on his back “Now I don’t know what is going on with him but he does not hate you, Luke. I’m 100% sure okay? He could never hate you”

“Yeah well….you didn’t see how he was being with me last night when he got back”

“No but I heard him…he was being a real asshole last night. I know he was but he got an earful from Ashton and I know he’s not going to freak out on you like that again”

“Laying up here all day still seems like the better idea”

“Come on….we can order room service” Luke felt his stomach growl at the mention of food and Calum giggled “You can’t just starve all day”

“I know” Luke said weakly and then he was standing up and slipping on a pair of sweatpants.

“That’a boy” Calum slapped him on the shoulder and they walked out of the room together. Luke could see Ashton out on the balcony with his phone to his ear. He had a big smile on his face so that was a good sign. He hoped Ashton wasn’t still mad at Michael for what happened last night. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. Calum was already on the phone ordering room service and making sure to get Luke’s favorite: strawberry pancakes. Luke searched the room and seen Michael asleep on the couch with his arms rested above his head. He always looked so cute and peaceful when he slept and Luke just stood there staring at him until Calum came back into the living room. “He has been sleeping a lot today though” Calum said referring to Michael. Luke just nodded and took a seat next to Calum as they looked at the TV. Ashton soon came back inside as he stuck his phone in his pocket and Luke noticed that outside the clouds were beginning to turn grey. Basically it meant that they wouldn’t be able to do anything outside for a while.

“Looks like it’s gonna rain boys” Ashton said in some southern accent and Luke couldn’t help but crack a smile as he looked down at his lap. “Hey look who’s awake” Luke cranked his head up hoping hat Ashton was talking to Michael but he was starting at him.

“Oh…yeah” Luke said nervously itching the back of his head. He felt both Calum and Ashton’s worried eyes on him but refused to look back as he tried to act like he was focusing on the TV. Even though his eyes weren’t on him all he could think about was Michael.

  
*

An hour after Luke had gotten up Michael ended up waking up and yawned a few times (very cutely) before he laid on his side and then took a double look at Luke. Luke wanted to try and smile at him but he remembered how badly Michael had rejected him the last time he did that so he just rubbed a hand over his face a little before looking somewhere else. Hours went by and Luke could always tell when Michael was looking at him but he always refused to look back. It was too painful for him. Him and Calum were currently at the dining room table playing cards as Ashton was making some sort of sandwich for himself in the over the stove. Michael had gone up to his room 15 minutes ago and Luke was a bit worried he would never come back down. When he heard footsteps upstairs Luke picked his head and seen Michael making his way down the stairs with his xbox in his hand and two controllers in the other hand. There were two controllers so Michael obviously didn’t want to play by himself and Luke lightened up a bit. Maybe this was Michael’s way of apologizing. He would invite Luke to come play with him and then everything would go back to normal. Luke knew that idea was very farfetched but he held his breath as Michael started plugging everything in and then he was looking back at all of them but totally avoiding Luke’s gaze.

“Cal, get over here so I can beat your ass at FIFA” Luke let out a sad sigh at that and he was pretty sure Calum understood why he was so upset.

“I’m not really up for it” Calum said quickly “I’m sure Luke would like to play though” Luke perked right up and literally felt like hugging Calum until he couldn’t breathe. Luke watched Michael like he was actually considering it and then he was shaking his head. Luke felt like all air had been taken from him.

“I’ll just play alone” Michael mumbled and Luke closed his eyes hard to try and stop the tears from coming. He felt Calum put a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ashton just as worried.

“I’m sorry” Luke said weakly to Calum before standing up, making the chair slide loudly against the tile floor. He started fast walking towards the stairs.

“Luke” Luke just shook his head and kept walking…that was until he realized who had just said his name. He stopped at the very top of the stairs and waited for Michael to continue but he didn’t so Luke carried on with his plan to lock himself in his room for as the rest of the night.

  
*

“Did you not hear a fucking word I said to you last night?” Ashton said after shutting the stove off and walking towards Michael.

“You don’t get it Ashton okay? You have no idea what I’m going through” Michael was staying calm unlike Ashton but it was obvious he was right on the edge of a breakdown.

“What _you’re_ going through?” Ashton shouted like what Michael said was the dumbest thing he’s ever heard “How about what Luke is going through. You’re treating him like he’s a damn leper. You need to go talk to him, Michael” Michael was shaking his head again and then sitting on the last step of the staircase.

“I’ll ruin everything” Michael was on the verge of tears but Calum seemed to be the only one who noticed.

“I think it’s safe to say that how you’re treating him is already ruining everything. It can’t get much worse” Ashton was still speaking loudly and Calum came up behind and put a hand on his shoulder before walking over to sit next to Michael and wrapping an arm around him.

“He’s really hurting right now, Michael” Calum said softly and at those words he seen a tear running down Michael’s face “He needs you okay? Just please go talk to him”

“Was he…was he crying?” Calum just nodded and he knew it was enough for Michael to go up there. Michael took a deep breath then decided that he had to do this.

“Me and Ash are going to go out okay? And you two can sort all of this out” Ashton gave Calum a questioning look like he was unaware of this plan but went along with it. It was probably best that they had the room to themselves.

  
*

Michael must have stared at Luke’s door for several minutes before he finally knocked on it.

“What?” Luke said in an angry tone and it made Michael’s stomach twist.

“Luke…we need to talk okay?” Michael tried to sound as strong as possible.

“Fuck off” Luke said as Michael could hear him sniffling.

“Alright. I deserved that. Got any more? You might as well get it all out”

“Yeah you’re an asshole” Luke shouted back and Michael knew Luke just had to get all of his anger out but hearing Luke call him that really hit hard.

“Now can I please come in?” Michael twisted the knob and realized that it was locked. The only way he was getting in was if Luke let him in and he was afraid that that wouldn’t happen. Luke was very upset with him and even though Michael understood why he was he still hoped he could find a way to let him know that he was sorry for everything. If Luke only knew the reason he was acting like that.

“Why should I?” Luke’s voice was muffled now and Michael guessed it was buried in his pillow. Michael let his head fall against the door and he was sure Luke heard it.

“Cause I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Luke and I never meant to hurt you” Michael forced himself not to cry. He couldn’t be crying while trying to be strong for Luke. “Just let me explain please”

“Bullshit” Luke said coldly. He just had enough of how Michael was treating him and he was tired of being hurt. Being mad at him was his only choice right now “You don’t care about me. You don’t give a shit about me” At those words Michael felt a lump in his throat and couldn’t help the tears coming down his face. Michael just began shaking his head in a fast motion even though he knew Luke couldn't see him.

“Please don’t say that” by the sound of his rough voice he was sure that Luke knew he was crying “I care about you so fucking much, Luke. Just please….please open the door. I have to see you” There was silence on the other side of the door and Michael was so worried what was going through Luke’s head. When he finally heard the sound of feet hitting the floor he felt like he could breathe again. Michael took a step away from the door and stared at it until it was being opened. Luke’s hair was messy and his face and eyes were red. Michael couldn’t stand seeing him like this and he wanted so badly to reach forward and touch him. Luke was turning around and going to sit on the edge of his bed before he could do anything though. Michael just stood nervously above him for a few seconds before sitting down but Luke began to break down almost instantly. He put his face in his hands and Michael felt tears in his own eyes as he watched Luke sob into his palms. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and brought Luke to his chest and started rubbing his hands through his hair.

“Just…” Luke sniffled against Michael and took a few deep breaths “Just tell me what I did wrong and I promise I won’t ever do it again” Michael shut his eyes hard and began shaking his head again.

“Lukey…fuck” Michael knew he was crying again and kissed the side of Luke’s head as he held him back even tighter “You didn’t do anything wrong. I could never be mad at you…ever. I was mad at myself okay? I was mad because of these new feelings I was having and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m so sorry”

“What are you talking about?” Luke sat back and rubbed at his eyes and seen that Michael was crying too. He reached out and wiped the tears away and Michael took his hand away. At first it scared Luke. He didn’t want to do anything wrong but then he realized that Michael was just taking his hand away so he could hold it on his lap. Luke felt that fuzzy feeling coming back to him as Michael looked down at their clasped hands and rubbed his thumb against Luke’s knuckles.

“When you kissed me, Luke” Michael was still looking down but Luke wanted him to look up at him so he reached out and hooked a few fingers under his chin as he softly lifted his head up. Michael smiled shyly before continuing “I just can’t stop thinking about it and these new feelings I have for you are scaring the shit out of me. I thought that if I pushed you away a bit that they would go away but that’s not happening” Michael took a deep breath “I just don’t want to ruin everything between us. I can’t lose you and I know you don’t feel the same-“ Luke stopped him by leaning forward and pressing his lips against Michael’s but this time he had a lot more confidence. He knew that Michael wanted the kiss this time and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders bringing him closer. Michael took a few seconds to process that this was really happening but when he did he kissed Luke back with just as much force as he put his hands under his shirt and held onto his hips. Feeling Michael’s hands again this bare skin made Luke get goosebumps and they finally had to stop to catch their breath. Luke leaned his forehead against Michael’s and moved his eyes all over his face as his eyes were still closed.

“Hey…” Luke said softly as he kissed Michael on the nose. Michael instantly smiled and opened his eyes. “I was thinking about the kiss just as much as you were. If not more..I mean I literally-“ Luke stopped dead in his tracks. How could he possibly tell Michael that last night he jerked off to the thought of kissing him.

“You what?” Michael whispered.

“It’s really embarrassing but I kind of….” Luke bit his lip and looked down at the floor “I kind of got off last night to thought of kissing you” He could see Michael moving a bit out of the corner of his eye but still didn’t look up at him.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed by that at all, Luke. That’s actually….” Michael let out a small chuckle “That’s actually really fucking hot. I’m flattered really” Luke wasn’t sure where this random spark of confidence came from but he faced Michael again and got a smirk on his face.

“Do you wanna know what I was thinking about?” Michael’s eyes widened a bit but he quickly nodded “I was thinking about your hands all over me, you kissing my neck and down my chest. I just really love kissing you and I already miss it” at that Michael dove forward and put both of his hands into Luke’s hair as he stuck in tongue in his mouth and Luke moaned into the kiss as he laid down and brought Michael on top of him. Michael instantly stuck his hand up his shirt and just started rubbing his hands up and down Luke’s chest and grinding down against him.

This was so much better than what he had imagined and he couldn’t believe he had been missing out on this for all these years. Michael gripped his neck and started sucking marks on the skin right below his ears making Luke grind harder against him which earned a moan from Michael. Luke was then getting out of his pants and shirt and Michael was quickly doing the same. With less fabric Luke could feel Michael’s hard dick against him even more now and he reached behind him and stuck a hand under his boxers as he massaged a hand on his cheek. Michael whimpered into the kiss and began now grinding against Luke’s hand. It was a thing Michael really seemed to like so Luke got his other hand on his ass too and squeezed tightly.

“Fuck, Luke” Michael moaned out a she moved down to start kissing his chest and nipping at the skin every now and then; it caused Luke to shiver every time he did “You’re fucking perfect” Michael whispered into the skin right above his hips. Finally Michael moved down to his dick and slowly put his fingers underneath before glancing up at Luke. Luke nodded quickly and Michael took them all the way off. He just started lazily jerking him off as he sucked marks into the inside of Luke’s thighs and it was making Luke begin to shake again. Michael moved his lips up a bit to start sucking on one of Luke’s balls and Luke lost it. He let out an almost screaming moan as he started to bite on his lip and dug his fingers into his own hair. He was already so close and Michael could tell so he leaned up and finally took Luke’s dick in his mouth, almost taking all of it in and Luke let out a gasp. Michael figured he had done enough teasing so he got straight to the point as he moved his mouth in a fast motion and moaned when he felt Luke’s hands gripping his hair. The vibration was enough to send Luke over the edge and Michael slowly sucked on the tip as he was coming down from his high.

“Michael…Michael…fuck” Luke was out of breath and the only thing he could think of to say was Michael’s name was and curse words. He opened his eyes to see Michael again kissing his chest as he jerked himself off and Luke sat up quickly as he pushed Michael’s hand away and began doing it for him. Michael let his head fall on Luke’s shoulder and occasionally kissed at it after he moaned or whimpered. Luke sped up the pace of his hand and it had Michael spilling all over him. Michael swallowed hard and was breathing heavy as he took his head off of Luke’s shoulder and just leaned their foreheads together.

“I’m so sorry” Michael seemed like he was once again crying and Luke understood it. After he came last night he got very emotional too. He knew how sorry Michael really was. “I never meant to hurt you and I promise I’ll never do it again” Michael whispered and Luke leaned forward to put kisses all down his jaw and he held him tight at the hips. Luke slid his hands up and down Michael’s back and felt him relaxing.

“I love you so much, Michael. I always have” he watched a tear fall down Michael’s face at his words and then Michael was kissing him softly and putting kisses all over his face.

“I love you too, Luke” Michael was sniffling again and bringing Luke into his chest “You mean the world to me. Please don’t ever think that I don’t care about you. I care about you so much” Luke just nodded against his chest and kissed his collarbone. Not only did Luke have his best friend back but he had so much more.


End file.
